España y La Reconquista
by ChibiUchiha723
Summary: España has dealt with the Mors for too long and its starting to show in his personality. Title means: Spain and the Reconquest. A one-shot I thought of in Spanish 4 while learning España's history.


Learning Spain's history in Spanish Four is really making me love the Hetalia character more. So I decided to write about him. This isn't my first attempt at a Hetalia fic, it's just the first I'm "publishing"

Part of this story is in Spanish. If you want to know the translation, just look to the footnotes.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, or any of the countries in any way shape or form…

* * *

**España y La Reconquista**

Today was the final battle. It would be the destruction of that awful force that called itself Los Moros*. La Batalla de Granada would go down in the history books as España's final victory over the outsiders. And then he could go back to being an innocent, olive-growing country.

But it was winning the battle that was important. All that mattered was crushing the forces of the Mors no in one fell swoop. If they had to make a second attempt, Los Moros would have a chance to regroup and nothing would be accomplished.

So... this was it.

"Señor, it's all riding on your word. We charge when you want," the Captain stated, sitting on his decorated war horse. España looked over the dry hill, sweat running across his brow. It had been too long, eight whole siglos* since this whole mess had started. Eight siglos of a gruesome and slow war to retake his country from Los Moros. And it would all end today, in Granada.

España's dark eyebrows furrowed as emerald eyes shone with the slightest glint of bloodlust.

"Señor?"

"We go, now..." at first he spoke softly. He couldn't believe the rolling anger in his chest. But these people had completely taken over his land and changed all that he had worked for. They must be defeated.

"I said, we go. Now!" España spurred his bay forward, unsheathing the sword he had started La Reconquista* with.

"Come, Christians of Spain! Ride forward!" he heard the commanding officer call behind him. Some might say this was a war of religion, but to España it was more. It was a personal fight within himself that he had to calm. He was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, España's complete essence, not some Moorish fool who flaunted himself around the world, bragging about how advanced he was.

This battle would quell that inner turmoil- he could feel it in every fiber of his body.

España's vision tinted red with the sudden blood rush, adrenaline coursing strongly through his veins as he took down the enemies in front of him. It might have been hours, maybe even most of the day, but España finally stood in front of Turkey and Boabdil*, closes tattered and breathing raggedly. But he was still standing with his sword point beneath Turkey's throat.

"Hand it over," his voice had never sounded so cold before.

"I don't know-"

"I know I can't kill you, but I will strike you where you are most vulnerable now and let you lay on failure at my doorstep. Hand. Them. Over."

Turkey's face grimaced. He was defeated by a band of people who weren't even a real country eight centuries ago. But none the less, he turned to Boabdil.

"The keys. Give him the keys."

"But my house-"

"It's not yours anymore! Now give him the keys!"

Boabdil, still dressed in flowering clothes, reluctantly handed the keys of his great castle to the commanding chief of the Spanish army, too scared to come close to España.

"Now leave," another cold glare from the embodiment of an arid country.

They didn't have to be told twice. The Mors were out of the country by the next day, the stragglers still trying to leave.

Weeks passed and the seventeen districts of Spain were finally coming together. La Monarchia was back in place. Spain was able to send out ships for exploration. And all of the remaining Mors were being punished for their support of the opposing army. España sighed and leaned back in his plush chair, staring over the city of Madrid, the city that was finally reinstated as the capital of Spain.

"Señor?" La Reina Isabel* put a hand on España's shoulder.

"Sí?" España turned and looked up at Isabel with shining green eyes.

"Are you feeling well? I know this change has been hard for you," she spoke quietly.

España sighed again, a smile gracing his face, "Sí, I'm feeling a lot better now. My chest," he placed a hand over his heart, "I just don't feel so constricted anymore. I can breathe again." The genuine smile stayed etched onto España's face. Eight centuries of war was well worth this peace, even if it was still a little forced.

"I'm happy for you, Señor. You're a bit frightening when you're upset. And I think you deserve this peace," La Reina bowed and excused herself from the room, possibly off to find her husband or attend to an issue with the exploration vessels. It didn't matter to España, as long as she was la reina and her husband el rey*.

España stood and leaned against the pavilion's fencing and took a deep breath of fresh air. Sí, it was good to feel peace after such a frightening time in his life. He could use some more fresh air to help rebuild and recreate Spain to be a strong country. España closed verde eyes and let out the breath he had been holding. Whatever the cost, though, he couldn't let himself get that upset ever again. The rolling, boiling anger he had felt was going to be a foreign feeling now, he vowed. His country wouldn't be ruled by a horror for a leader.

_No,_ España laughed, _That would be a pain. I like myself much better this way. I guess that's why I was chosen to become España instead of others._ He smiled again. This was going to be his ruling face, at all times. And he knew the people of Spain would like it that way.

* * *

Footnotes below this [A/N] I absolutely love Spain now. Don't know what spurred this adoration, might have been his involvement in the Bad Touch Trio that helped me learn to apriciate this badass country!

*1 The Muslims

*2 centuries

*3 The Reconquest

*4 the last Morish king

*5 The Queen Isabel, who married Ferdinand to recreate the new Spanish Monarchy

*6 king


End file.
